


The Right Kind Of Realization

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Licking, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Genderbend, Humiliation, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mirror Sex, Pussy Spanking, Rough Sex, Rule 63, Slut Stiles Stilinski, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Derek sets out to prove a point about Stiles and a mirror is a perfect tool to help him prove it.Kinktober 2020 Day 10: Mirror Sex
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500938
Kudos: 230





	The Right Kind Of Realization

Stiles shivered as her hands and knees came in contact with the cool metal of the full body length mirror she was hovering over. Stiles’ hair spilled over her shoulders as she relaxed her neck and looked down at her reflection. She watched her cheeks turn pink as she noticed how her breasts hung low and swayed slightly and how her bare cunt was put on display. Stiles watched as a bead of arousal drip from her pussy lips and land on the mirror with a quiet plink. 

“I should have you do this every day, show you what a slut you are,” Derek noted from where he was lubing up his cock behind her and out of her sight. The pink on Stiles’ face deepened to red as arousal and shame flooded her system as she watched her cunt visibly twitch. 

“Derek,” Stiles wet her lip before yelping when Derek spanked her ass hard forcing her to jerk forward and another bead of arousal dripped onto the mirror below. She watched her tits sway and smack at the small jolt of her body and she could see how wet she was getting as Derek grabbed her hips and yanked her back so he could slot his erection between her ass cheeks. 

“I bet you would love to watch as my cock forced your cunt wide, letting you see how open you get when you take my cock.” Derek growled as he slipped his cock between her thighs and dragged his length over Stiles’ pussy lips. Stiles gave a choked moan at the sight of her pussy drooling over Derek’s fat cock, shuddering at the way bolts of pleasure went through her at the friction on her cunt.  
“I have a better idea for today I think, I’m going to show you how much of a cock slut you are.” Derek pulled his cock away from her throbbing cunt and pressed the head of his cock against her ass hole. Stiles wailed and body jerked as the older man pushed his cock into her ass, they had done anal of course but this was so much more intense. 

Stiles could see how her stomach started to bulge as he sheathed his large cock into her tight ass, her pussy pink and leaking over the mirror below. It was sinful and lewd and Stiles could only rock back against Derek’s cock in her ass as she panted for breath. 

“Look at how much your leaking, only a real slut gets this wet from having their ass fucked.” Derek laughed as he cupped her drenched cunt before he delivered a hard spank to it. Stiles cried out, eyes stinging as her pussy ached and throbbed as her ass was stretched wide around the older man’s cock. 

Stiles couldn’t look away from the sight of her pussy dripping, she had no idea she got this wet and she realized Derek was right. He had barely touched her and she was already this wet just from his cock in her ass and heavy balls slapping against her cunt as he fucked into her. 

“You’re going to see what an anal whore you are, you never believe me when I tell you that is what you are. I’m sure you will now,” Derek’s voice was husky and dark in a way that made Stiles’ nipples go tight across her chest. Shame coiled in her stomach as she pushed back to meet Derek’s thrusts, nonetheless. She wasn’t able to help herself, she just loved having Derek’s cock inside of her no matter what hole he was using. 

The hard spank Derek gave her cunt startled her and apparently, that was all Stiles needed to come. Stiles wailed and her arms shook as she did her best to keep herself upright over the mirror so she could watch. She watched as she squirted her release, drenching the mirror below and her ass clenched around Derek’s cock. 

“What did I tell you? Anal. Whore.” Derek groaned as he slammed his cock into Stiles’ tight ass one more time before he tossed his head back with a loud moan of pleasure as he came, filling her ass with his hot cum. Stiles whined at the feeling and she watched as a long string of her release sink towards the mirror from her throbbing pussy lips. 

Stiles panted as she watched a few large globs of Derek’s cum roll down her thighs and land on the mirror as she felt her ass clench around nothing when Derek pulled out a moment or two after he finished emptying his balls into her. 

“Do you see the mess you’ve made on the mirror? You’re going to clean it all up,” Derek said as he grabbed Stiles’ hair and yanked her up until she was on her knees and back arched. 

“Fuck,” Stiles wet her lips before gasping when Derek shoved her head down so her cheek landed in a puddle of their mixed cum. Stiles panted for a moment and fought back humiliation before she stuck her tongue out and dragged it through the mess of cum. Stiles whimpered at the taste in her mouth and Derek hummed his approval from above her as she licked at the mirror, cleaning up their release with a bright flush on her skin.

“Do you believe me now when I call you a slut?” Derek asked with a feral grin as Stiles looked up at him, her face a mess of sweat and cum. 

“Yes, I am a slut.” Stiles whispered in shame, but she had seen the proof first hand. Only sluts squirted while getting their ass fucked and pussy spanked, Derek was right she was a slut and by the satisfied look on the older man’s face, she knew she had come to the right realization.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
